Beginning
by ObsidianSickle
Summary: Centuries have passed since Ashe and Rhapsody have become Lord and Lady Cymrian, and now Ashe has grown old and died. Period. Slight angst. [AchmedRhapsody]


This is my first ever fanfiction so please refrain from sending any flames.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the works by Elizabeth Haydon. If I did I would have gotten rid of Ashe a loooonnnng time ago. (No offense to those who like Ashe.)

------------------------------------------------------

Achmed watched as Rhapsody lit the funeral pyre with Daystar Clarion. Gwydion ap Llauron ap Merithyn tuatha Elynsynos was lying along with the burning branches. Many centuries had taken hold of his body, and finally had snuffed out his life. Achmed watched how the light from the fire danced on Gwydion's metallic-white hair. Achmed had been surprised when he had overcome the dragon part of him; he had not turned on everything he loved just to be immortal like his father Llauron. However, when Achmed and Gwydion met over time, Achmed could see that the dragon was becoming frustrated. However, the Lord Cymrian had surrendered his life to time, rather than hurt the treasures in his life. And now he lay among the dancing flames.

Rhapsody began to sing the song of passing, slowly and somberly weaving the melody through the wind and through the sound of the crackling flames. This point in time would be hard on her, Achmed knew, but she would make it; she was strong. And he knew that he would always be there, to help her if she needed him.

The flames danced and sang with her melancholy song, devouring the body that lay in the midst. The icy wind caught the ashes as she sang, and scattered them across the lands he had loved. That they had loved; Rhapsody and Gwydion.

She finished the song and gave way to the shuddering sobs that had built up inside her since that morning. Slowly everyone present payed their respects and tarried on their ways. Achmed faded into the shadows around him so he wouldn't draw attention to himself.

Eventually everyone left, even Grunthor; everyone, except himself and Rhapsody. He had watched as Grunthor tried to comfort her, but he eventually gave up when Rhapsody told him she needed to be alone for a bit. Then why had he stayed? Achmed didn't know why, but he didn't feel that she should be left by herself.

Wearily Rhapsody looked around and whispered something to the smoldering mound of ashes; Achmed could just catch her voice that rode on the light winter breeze.

"I'm coming Sam, I'm going to join you…"

Achmed's fears were confirmed as Rhapsody drew the dragon-claw dagger out from under her long black veil. She rose to her feet, snow clinging to her black dress. She raised the dagger above her head, eyes closed, point down. Achmed slipped behind her, quickly disarming her and throwing the dagger some distance away in the snow. Rhapsody's eyes flew open and she gasped.

"Achmed!" she exclaimed, "What are you doing?!"

He raised his eyebrow at her. "What am _I _doing? What are _you_ doing?"

Rhapsody looked at him open-mouthed and then began to sob uncontrollably again. Achmed gently drew her into his arms and stroked her hair. He had forbade her to cry in his presence because it irritated his skin-web, but now he didn't care; it was worse just to see her in tears.

She cried on his shoulder for a long time before she finally quieted down and ventured to speak.

"I was going to kill myself," she whispered.

"That was pretty obvious. Care to give me some insight as to why?"

As he spoke he felt new warm tears on his shoulder.

"Oh, Achmed, I can't bear to be without him," she cried, "I don't know how to live without him."

Achmed pulled her tighter into his embrace. When he spoke, his voice was gentle, which surprised her.

"Ashe wouldn't have wanted you to kill yourself over his death," he said, gently rocking her back and forth, "He would have wanted you to be strong, for him and for the Cymrians. The Invoker, Patriarch and Lord Cymrian are dead; the people need you now more than ever, Rhapsody. If you died too, chaos would ensue. The Cymrians, that you worked so hard to unite all those centuries ago, would fall apart."

He felt her nod slowly. He didn't like to see her cry, to see her in pain. He had never really liked Ashe, but Rhapsody had loved him and his death was the end of her world; and if she ended her life as well, it would be the end of his own. He released her and looked her in the eye.

"Don't throw your life away; the Lord Rowan will come when he knows your ready…"

She nodded slowly, trying to hold back more tears that threatened to fall.

"There are other people in this world who love you, Rhapsody."

"Do you love me, Achmed?" Her eyes searched his face earnestly. He gazed steadily back at her tear-stained face and into those bright green eyes, red from crying.

"Of course I do," he replied truthfully, drawing her back into his arms. If only she knew how much he did thought. But he was immortal, as she was, and she had plenty of time to figure that out.

"Come," he said, gently kissing the top of her head, "Let's go home."

------------------------------------------------------

Please let me know what you think.


End file.
